A confusing Love
by blackknightlover
Summary: A revengeful Draco turns to his godfather to make Harry's life hell, but even the Snape's heart can be thawed. A wolf so lonely finds his mate among the students he is to teach. Love is not easy when its dealing with teens and facing the dangers of another school year. Rated M for very Graphic scenes in future chapters. Again this is going to be very graphic. Thanks.
1. The Begining

1st year

_First year_

"Potter, I can help you with who to be friends with "Draco pleaded with his crush. Draco fell in love with Harry the day they were being sorted by the hat. Draco was shocked that Harry would rather be with a poor red head and a mudblood. Harry was the boy-who-lived and had a fan base that was worthy of Draco's crush.

"Malfoy, I believe I've already told you I don't need your help" the raven haired boy told Draco. Draco felt his heart drop to his stomach rejection did not settle well with him.

"You will regret this, Potter."Draco vowed as he stormed angrily back to his dorm, passing all his groupies who had watched the horrible turn down.

The next day Draco went to visit his godfather, who happens to be the schools potion teacher. This man was more like a father to him and was also a good friend of the family. Ever sense he was young the older man had provided Draco with everything he needed.

"Draco, I am glad to see you" the black eyed professor enfolded Draco in a friendly hug. Yet Snape sensed and noticed something was wrong with his usual hyper teen godson. Draco was very pale, with bags under his eyes and his grey eyes seemed so sad."Draco tell me what is wrong." Snape did not ask, no, he ordered. If it was Draco's father Snape would hex him into the next century, that lord Malfoy was a irritation to Snape like a fly.

"It's not father, uncle." Draco mournfully answered knowing the potion master would guess that first.."The boy, Harry Potter" Draco actually had to fight back tears, its not easy for a young lad to handle rejection from his first crush."Why does he hate me?"

Snape was at a lost. He knew Draco was gay ,but for someone to turn the beautiful blond down, unheard of. Of course this was the son of James Potter Snape's school enemy, father like son it would seem. Snape already spotted the boy who was the center of the whispers in the hall. It had seemed the boy was the headmasters new pet.

"Do not worry I will teach that boy a lesson. Harry, will pay, this I will make sure of." Snape promised his god son, not only for Draco but revenge for himself. Snape was also feeling oddly protective over Draco, as if he were his own son, for him Snape would do anything asked.

True to his word Snape went after "the boy that lived" for the next fallowing years, detention after detention. Yet, Snape started to respect the emerald eyed lad, the boy was defiant and stubborn giving back all and more of what Snape spat out. Many incidents happened causing Snape to feel even differently, terrible things happened to James' son, even as his enemy Snape did not wish this upon him.

So years passed and the cold Snake began to change.

**This is the first chapter i am sorry it is short but its only meant to start the story off. Again thank you for any reviews you are willing to give **


	2. The Reveling

3rd year chapt2

**Third year**

Draco's anger grew over a years. Hatred spread deep in his chest till it hurt him but it would not go away. Once he had loved Harry Potter, to be denied. Yet revenge was in his grasp. Gleefully, Malfoy tormented Harry for fainting on the train. Just because of Dementors.

_Serves him right, _Draco thought _no one denies a Malfoy._

Draco laughed and shoved his way through a crowd, every one seeing him scurried out of his way. Draco loved the power he had over the school, the fear that made many become slaves to him.

_._

"Draco" Snape approached his godson pleased to see him in good health. Draco had grown in size sense last year. Draco's silk locks fell down on to his shoulders, looking at him sees big resemblance between father and son.

"Hey, uncle" Draco happily embraced the true reason to who he is. The father figure that eased lord Malfoy's temper."I saw our new Defense against Dark Art teacher"

"Lupin!" Snape snarled remembering James Potters werewolf friend.

"The old goat" even so Snape agreed with Draco." He thought Lupin would be good for job, meddling old man.

"Hn" Draco huffed "did you hear Harry Potter fainted on the train?"

"Yes fainting at the mere sight of a Dementor." Snape smirked yet deep inside he felt a twinge of concern. This he quickly shook it off, he was loyal to his god son.

Draco glided through the halls his robes whipping at his ankles relaxed from the visit with his uncle. He had waited all summer suffering the wrath of his father but finally the new school year was here. Draco could not wait he had a feeling this year would be the best one yet.

Lupin lifted his head when he herd soft foot steps inhaling the person's scent. The sent was of dark incents, stormy winds and magic a addicting smell. Suddenly Lupins beast comes alive snarling with the need to capture the person, to claim them and cuddle them close. As if conjured coming into view was, Draco Malfoy, both the wolf and Lupin drink in the sight of the beautiful young lord. Lupin fought hard and gained control of the eager horny wolf which was not a easy task.

Lupin could not believe that such a beautiful person, such as Draco, could be his mate yet he was there was no mistaken it. Even so Lupin knew there would be a problems, the boy was human, son of a lord and Snape's godson. Although these would cause problems, when it came to mates wolves are very territorial and persistent.

Draco was the most beautiful person Lupins ever saw, the boy's hair was pale gleaming like pure silver. His proud head held high on a creamy neck that the wolf longed to mark. Grey eyes flashed warningly to any who dare get in his way, so cold yet Lupin loved them. Remus knew he should stop staring but he could not called to the lad, like a moth is to the flame. Remus' sensitive nose picked up more the wolf could smell emotions well. The boy reeked of sadness so bad Lupin's heart clenched in equal pain, he fought the desire to hold the lad, to comfort his sad mate.

Draco felt eyes on him, the presence _was_ so unnerving his hair rose on end. Someone stared and Draco had a feeling it was not his fan club, but who? Spinning grey eyes meet sharp and intense gold eyes. To Draco's surprise they belonged to the new shabby professor, only even in the clothing he did not look totally horrid. The man's hair was a golden brown sprinkled with grey that had more to do with hard times then age. He had high cheek bones that gave off an aura of danger, making even Draco weary of this man. Meeting those sharp eyes had Draco's heart speeding up racing as if he had ran a marathon and confusing the boy. Suddenly very afraid Draco ran till he was out of intense eyes view and he did not stop till he was locked safety in his room.

Snape was heading towards his office down the hallway in his usual fast pace, when suddenly he was shoved off balance rocking back on his feet. A wiry body had collided into him and Snape anger began to boil only to stop when he looked down.

"Potter!" Snape barked in surprise large vivid green eyes look up. Snape could not put his finger on it but some thing was different about the usually annoying boy.

"Professor…. Snape!" Harry exclaimed a faint pink stained his cheeks. Harry glanced at Snape his eye unfocused blinked owlishly as if unable to focus on the man standing right in front of him.

Glasses, Snape realized with a flick of his wand the glasses, which had fell off during the collision, were repaired and replaced. Snape found him self admiring the boy's adorable face till he noticed the boy staring at him. Snape noticed Harry's surprised reaction to the glasses repair and growled.

_Damn_

"You'll need them for your detention on Wednesday at seven don't be late" Snape lied with perfect mask no one could see through, thanks of being a spy.

Lupin fallowed Draco like a stalker, yet he didn't care, his sole focus was on his beautiful mate. Draco moved with a fluid walk something Remus only saw in wolves, yet the boy was a mortal. The wolf thought the pale lad was a perfect match, this Lupin agreed on. He stood outside the boys house door in hopes the young lord would come back out.

"Wolf!" A very familiar voice snarled, Remus jumped so caught up in his mate he herd no one approach, turning he met cold black eyes of the Potion's teacher

"Hello, Snape" Lupin greeted trying, and failing to, look innocent. A wolf would always look guilty no matter the time they just were not built for innocence.

"Why are you fallowing, Draco Malfoy?" Snape asked his deep voice had a hint of a bite in it, protective over his god son he had noticed the wolfs stalking.

"Wow, does the cold Snape finally care? " Remus was hoping to anger the man in hope he would forget his question. The look in Snape gave him told him he didn't buy it, a given sense Snape was a brilliant mind.

"Answer the question, wolf!" Snape growled taking a threatening step forward hand going into his pocket to clutch his wand.

"He smells good" Remus finally replied. By the wide eyed ,horrified look Snape gave he could tell man knew what this meant and was not happy one bit.

"No, oh hell" Snape cried looking almost faint with shock this could not be happening.

.


	3. The Release

third year

Chapter 3

Draco was up late in the night trying to think of a way to avoid meeting his father who was coming to the school for a visit. Lucius Malfoy was the one person Draco feared, he'd be stupid not to fear his father and a visit spelled bad news.

"Draco!" Snape was stunned to find Draco in his office this late, his godson was slumped in chair looking so tired beyond his young years. For a moment Snape was concerned maybe the boy had found out about the mating and come to him for support.

"Uncle, where have you been?" Draco asked piercing the older man with his sharp grey eyes. Draco was tired, very weary and had waited long for his godfather to return to the man's rooms. For a split second Snape looked guilty before the ex-spy's mask fell in place gracefully causing Draco to frown.

"I was speaking to, Dumbledor." Snape lied easily and settled into his black leather arm chair, a fire came to life in the hearth."So, you have herd of your fathers visit?" Taking a guess at the reason that brought his god son to his chambers, hoping this was the one.

"Yes" Draco jumped up angrily and paced on the burgundy carpet."He just has to come and visit, ha, he just wants something." The teen felt rage to spill on to his face in the form of heat.

"True, I can not see him being a dutiful father." Snape muttered lifting his wand summoning the house elves he needed a after work drink. The elves ready for the usual command came to leave two trays, tea cups and a full silver tea pot on one tray. On the other tray was different kinds of pastries a small sin of the potion master. On the same tray as the pastries held cream and sugar. Snape took his tea hot, fresh and bitter leaving the rest for the boy to add to his. The blond was still making holes in the rug by his pacing reminding Snape of the pacing he had done earlier.

Draco glared at his godfather, it annoyed the hell out of him that the man could remain so calm just sitting there drinking. Deep inside Draco felt respect for the man who was every thing Draco wanted to be but even so the man confused Draco by the calmness.

"This is so bad, how could you be so calm?" Draco blurted out as he turned and faced the older man. The potion's master merely raised an elegant eyebrow but kept slowly sipping at his tea instead of answering. "Well?"

"Have some tea." Snape urged, _poor Draco he thinks he has it bad no, Soon lupin will claim him, _the man thought.

"TEA!" Draco shouted and threw a hand up in the air with annoyance.

"Calm your self, Malfoy" Snape snarled his tone making the teen freeze.

Draco shudderd that was the voice of the spy who was second to He-who-must-not-be-named. A voice so cold it made the fire hold its breath and the meanest criminals tremble in their boots.

"Have a seat and drink some tea" Snape ordered chuckling inside, _if all else fails fear can help._ Draco does as asked rather timidly, forcing Snape to fight back a smirk. "Draco, as long as you're in this school you're protected, even from your father."

"So, you would stop him?" Draco asked, needing to be reassured, the scared child in him needed to know.

"If the need arises, I will stop him." Snape promised, still sipping his tea.

"Thank you" Draco bowed leaving the room, Draco knew his father was strong, but Snape was a man with more powers, wit, and grace in a duel.

"Oh, excuse me" a soft voice brought Draco from his thoughts. Glancing up he sneered at Professor Lupin, in all his shabby glory. The man stood in Draco's way of entering his house's dorm. No one stood in Draco's path unless they were stupid freshmen.

"Yes" Draco looked down on the taller man, Draco didn't like the man being so close, the mans unblinking gaze made Draco's skin crawl.

"Draco, I was wondering if you could help me for extra points?" Lupin's lip raised at Draco's weary look, the boy had good instincts but a hot head.

"What, could I help you with?" Draco asked trying to be polite in his annoyed state.

"I need to find tree sprites for our next class, but only someone powerful can help me." Remus smirked as the teens chest rose, the boy had fallen into his trap. A beautiful fire came alive in the pale grey eyes that he adored, someone so vein could not turn down this challenge.

"Yes, Professor, I shall help" Draco agreed unaware of the trouble he was opening him self up to, he just wanted to prove he was powerful.

"Good, good" Remus moved forward causing the boy to back up, only to find a wall. Remus smiled at the trapped boy enjoying the power play. Lowering his head, Remus, whispers in Draco's delicate ear."Don't be afraid, Draco, I will protect you." He Purred in delighted when the lads pale skin tints pink. The wolf clawed at the inside of Remus' chest wanting to devour the virgin lad angered to be held back. The wolf wanted to lick up and down Draco's glistening neck until everyone could see his mating mark.

: _No he is very young, it's too soon: _Lupin growled to his wolf.

: _Teach. Own, Know: _The wolf replied simply.

: _Not yet: _Lupin protested.

: _Someone's, coming: _Wolf warned.

"Professor Lupin" Snape's voice whipped through the air in a sharp warning as the dark man glided like a storm cloud down the hall.

"At seven, Draco!" Remus chuckled and glided silently away, not wanting to fight this night.

"You alright?" Snape asked the dazed lad watching as Lupin, finally left his sight. Stupid wolf already trying to meddle.

"Ye-eah" Draco shook himself back to normal "are you busy tonight?"

"Yes, Potter has detention" Snape smirked "do you have need of me?"

"No, Uncle, but I do hope your pots get clean" Draco chuckled and walked away feeling some pleasure in Potter's torture.

Snape lounged in his office, one hand rubbing his throbbing head the other held his tea it seemed today was a very slow day. Many problems plagued his thoughts as he tried to think of a solution to the Lupin problem.

"Professor ?" Potter strode at the door way with a very stubborn expression clearly unhappy about the detention.

"Potter, how good of you to show and on time!" Snape smirked as the boy flushed angrily. "I have those for you" Snape waved his hand towards the large pile of filthy pots.

"Yes, Professor" The Boy Who lived replied in a monotone rolling up his sleeves and getting to work.

Snape watched Harry Potter used his muscular shoulders to scrub off the thick grime. Snape downs a pain potion to ease the headache then slowly his eyes flutter shut.

Harry glanced over to his teacher,who was oddly quiet, when he herd a small sound come from him. The black eyed man lay asleep at his desk a very unusual sight. The man looked younger asleep, his face relaxed his lashes a dark crescent moons on pale skin. Harry bravely approached the man, he laid a hand on Snape's shoulder and quickly lowered his head to capture the sleeping mans lips. Long sense the start of school Harry had a crush on this man despite the mans distaste. Harry moaned at his teachers taste, his tongue plundering threw parted lips. Then Harry stopped even though it felt good, he knew it was wrong luckily he had finished the pots and was able to leave.

Draco waited outside the forbidden forest wand in one hand lamp in other ready to prove how powerful he was. The night was stifling hot leaving the boy glad he had changed into black jeans and a grey tank top if anything the boy hated was to over heat.

"Draco" Remus called the young lad jumped with a raised wand, turning in surprise to his teacher who had seemingly just appeared.

Draco was surprised at how quiet the man was, not even a dead leaf broke. The man held a bundle of flowers in one hand and a cage in other looking more like he was going to a funeral then a forest.

"Flowers? This is not a picnic" Draco scoffed covering up the fact the man had sneaked up on him.

"I am well aware of that, Draco. Did you not read your homework?"Remus replied mildly."Tree sprites are attracted to flowers."

"Lets go….." Draco began, strolling into the forest ignoring the cold shiver of fear that went through him. He herd Remus' foot steps as the man fallowed close behind him. Some where to the right behind the bushes a loud crackling was herd. For a moment Draco froze expecting the convict Sirus to jump out yet nothing happened. The just a the Professor started to yell warning something slammed into Draco causing such pain the young lord blacked out.

All hell broke lose when Remus saw his mate fall, without thinking he dropped the chains that held his wolf at bay. The wolf came with a burst of fur and fangs giving no wonder to what creature he was taking on. It only had one thing in mind and that was blood. The forest rang with dying screams and in reined blood the trees shook as a bone chilling howl rang out

**That's all for right now I would love some reviews to urge me to continue. i hope you all like!**


	4. The Truth

Chapter4

Remus watched Draco crumble and felt an anger rise like he felt never before as one, they became, him and the wolf. The burning was minimum as Lupin shifted to his two legged huge wolf/human form. He moved with blurring speed catching onto the huge beasts.

Blood gushed into the wolf's mouth. The wolf yanked and took control. He roared happily and slashed with tremendous power till no one stood a chance, panting the wolf shook trying to relieve the dripping blood. The wolf turned to face the unconscious wizard. Their was no need for killing. The wolf felt the need to protect, love and comfort. The wolf shifted to the form of a big grey timber wolf. It gently licked the boy and laid down. His golden eyes glaring around, warning the forest creatures that the boy was his.

Draco came awake suddenly knowing he was not in his room, for their was no crickets in his bed. Groaning Draco opened his eyes only to realize it was no different dark of night was all around. Turning Draco gasped. Huge golden eyes stared back at him, feeling he felt the thick silky coat of a dog, no wolf! Draco gently scratched the wolf's ears and looked around for his professor.

"Lumos" Draco croaked and winced at the sight of the surrounding area. Blood stained the ground around him. Pieces of body parts floated in puddles of their own blood. Tattered robes are all that remained of the professor's clothing, yet no human body stained the ground.

Wait!

Fearful Draco finally noticed the bite marked body parts. Turning Draco faced the wolf nervously. Recognizing those intense gold eyes.

''Professor, Lupin ?'' Draco asked. The wolf whined and licked Draco's fingers , rubbing against the blond till his ears were scratched.

Warewolves are odd. there is the person and the wolf two different beings in one body. Snape had once said. The wolf will attack unless it liked a being both as person and wolf.

''Hey, boy'' Draco said softly wanting to stay on the wolf's god side.

''DRACO, LUPIN'' voices in the distance yelled. Happy, Draco shot red flames out of his wand. The wolf on the other hand had a different reaction . It stood an impressive size, ears back, and eyes narrow. A low deep growl extended from his closed mouth. Draco scooted away as it paced in front of him.

"Draco!" professor Snape ran in quickly followed closely by Hadrig, and Dumbledor. They froze at the sight of the wolf. They did not move when it snarled at them. "Draco are you hurt?" Snape pitched, his voice low.

"Nah I'm good!" Draco flexed his body parts, finding no pain.

"What do we do?" Dumbledor asked.

"Draco has that wolf attacked you?" Snape asked. Draco tilted his head in puzzlement.

"The wolf has not, I mean Lupin has not'' Draco struggled to get up, his legs wiggled like jello so weak. The wolf braced him with its head. Snape slowly approached and the wolf allowed, knowing what was good for the boy.

''Snape, I believe you should take Draco into your office, the wolf should fallow'' Dumbledor said softly, Snape nodded as he swept Draco into his arms.

Draco curled up in a fluffy chair a warm mug of hot chocolate in his hand. The wolf lay next to the chair its gold eyes ever watching.

''When will he change back?'' Draco asked his godfather.

''I am not sure, maybe when the wolf decides its safe'' Snape sat across from Draco his eyes weary as he eyed the wolf.'' Though if it was not for the wolf you would have died!''

'''How is it Dumbledore would let a wolf to work at this school'' Draco angrily jerked up the wolf also sat up and rumbled low in its chest.

"Draco keep calm" Snape said in a low and soothing voice.

"Why is it attached to me?" Draco sat down defeated. The wolf laid his head on his knee. Draco scratched a fluffy ear. Draco realized it has powerful teeth and could have easily torn him apart just like it did it dide to the things in the woods.

"Draco, I…" Snape looked away feeling guilty.

"You know!? Tell me!" Draco did not change his tone or stop petting the wolf, keeping it calm.

"Your Lupin's mate" Snape sighed and dropped his head into his hands. The wolf's tail whipped in a violent wag.

"What!" Draco dropped the cup he was holding (that was luckily empty). Draco stood looking horrified. " I can't be" Draco screamed, leaping away from the wolf.

"Draco, calm down" Snape lingered as the wolf stalked after the hysterical boy. Suddenly a bright light flared and Lupin tood naked where the wolf had once been.

"Draco" Remus said gently to the boy. Eyeing the boy whose grey eyes were wide, his face a transparent pale.

"Stay away" Draco roared and left the room. Remus sighed and rubbed his temple.

: _We need to chase him _: the wolf said softly.

: _He is close now, leave him be _: Remus sighed. This was not how he had wanted Draco to find out.

"Wolf cover yourself" Snapes sneering voice comes. Remus turns as a cloak is thrown at him. Catching it, Remus ties it toga style around his waist.

"That did not go good" Lupin rubbed his aching chest. It hurt that his mate would run from him. Deny him.

"No shit" Snape snarled.

Draco ran down the hallway only to slam into a person. Weakly Draco falls to the ground.

"Watch where…" Draco began looking up only to flinch.

''What did you say boy?'' Lucius Malfoy growled his lustful eyes pinned Draco n place, Draco was so afraid.

''f-father'' Draco said.

''I herd you went and got your self mated to a wolf'' Lucius growled as he gripped Draco's hand in a crushing grip.

Remus stared at the fire, sipping Snape's recovering potion. When suddenly he sensed danger.

Snape looked at Remus, who stood, the posture was fluid and defensive.

Draco

Remus spun and took off, like he had demons on his ass. Ahead was a real demon, Lucius Malfoy, who stood over son. His grip was crushing as he held his son hand. Without thought Remus bodily separates the two males, pulling Draco away from his father.

To a werewolf their utmost duty is to protect their mate.

"Lucius" Remus' voices was a rough wolven snarl.

Draco was surprised Remus was protecting him, standing against his father. Cradling his had, Draco leans against Remus for support. Draco's hand was on the wolf's bare back, the flesh warm and tight with muscles. So warm Draco frowned as he found himself moving closer to his body, pressed against Remus'back.

"Remus Lupin resident werewolf" Lucius growled.

"What business do you have here?" Remus snarled, shivering lightly. It felt good to have Draco so close.

"He is my son"

"He is under the schools protection" Remus snarled. "Draco go to your room."

"I can't walk" the boy replied softly. Remus turned and hefted Draco easily into his arms and cared Draco to Remus' room.

"Thank you" Draco raised his head to gently kiss Remus' lips and cuddle against the wolf.

Remus breathe let out slowy as his heart sped up in joy. His mate had kissed him. Trusted him and relaxed in his arms.

"Oh Draco forever I will care fur you" Remus hugged Draco closer, fiercly protective over pale mate.

: _He is ours _: The wolf howled in triumph.


	5. The Taken

Chapter 5

**Warning this chapter is going to be grafic I am writing this for a friend who asked me to. Again very grapic I warned you.:)**

Draco lay still when he was placed on a bed. This was Remus' room Draco could smell Remus' scent everywhere.

What did he expect? Draco had no clue what was expected of him, because of that he was scared. So many thoughts racing through his head, so many worries and so much confusion.

"Draco, its okay" Remus stroked the platinum blonde hair gently; he could smell that the boy was scared, nervous and tired." We are just going to sleep; it's been a long day."

"You should not have done it" the boy says so softly, his eyes closing.

"Done what, Dragon?" Lupin asked in a quiet tone leaning closer.

"My father, you shouldn't have stood against him." Draco opened his eyes becoming agitated.

"I do not fear, Lucius Malfoy, Draco I would fight for you against any one. You are my mate" Remus leaned down and nuzzles Draco's neck.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Draco murmured and raised his hand to stroke the werewolf's soft hair. Already Draco could feel his heart melting, opening up to the man who is his beloved fearless mate.

"Don't worry, my love." Remus shifted so he was curled against the slender teen. Remus relaxed into Draco's warmth closing his eyes.

"Sorry"

"Hm?" Remus took this as a chance to snuggle closer his right arm tight around Draco's waist.

"For how I've treated you before." Draco turned in his mates embrace to stare deep into Remus' golden eyes."I never meant to treat you rudely, but my father."

"Its alright I understand" Remus yawned.

Morning came and Remus awoke ready for a day of teaching. Asleep next to him was Draco who slept like a cute child curled in a ball.

"Draco?" Remus gently shook the blonde's shoulder. The teen growled like a wolf, rolling away, all that to escape the annoying hand. Stunned, Remus could only stare finally recovering from his shock he laughs.

: _He belongs here_: The wolf stated: _He is soft, beautiful but he does have fight. He is everything we need:_

:_I agree_ : Remus changed into low riding jeans, a black turtle neck and his black cloak. Remus knew that some one was close when his wolf became tense. All ways cautious he lifts his head to scent; the head master and Snape. Bare footed Remus padded to the door, then with a spell close his bed room door. The wolf was angry at the interruption, ignoring him, Remus opens the door.

"Yes" Remus leaned causally against the door frame blocking their entry.

"Remus, can we come in?" The head master asked his eyes twinkled, that let the other man know that the old man knew of Draco.

"Sure" Remus moved aside, although it was very reluctantly. The two men came in, their scent told him to be weary" I know this is no curtsy call."

"No it is not" the head master sat down and sighed like a man with a heavy burden."As you already know school is almost over and Draco is to return to his father."

"I do know and I shall not allow my mate to leave me" Remus snarled causing both men to jump; he took a deep breath to calm down.

"We knew you would feel that way so found a way for that to be possible" Snape sneered." In order for you to take him from his father you must make him fully yours." Remus nodded and chuckled when the wolf howled in delight inside him.

Draco awoke slightly cold and fully aware of exactly where he was. He is mated to a werewolf who is also his teacher and his mate was capable of protecting him from his father. Draco glanced at the clock and gasped, he had exactly an hour before first period class began. In his cloths from last evening he raced out of the room only to freeze Goosebumps on his arms he felt eyes upon him. Turning the first thing he sees is his mate then headmaster even worse his uncle.

"Shit!" Draco blushed and raced back to the safety of the bedroom slamming the door shut."This is just great" Draco bowed his head, a powerful yawn had him giggling in near hysteria.

Remus chuckle softly his mate was truly cute; glancing to his company he gauged their reactions. Snape looked flabbergasted then it turned to concern, Dumbledore on the other hand only had a amused smile on his aged face.

"Could you please see you're self out?" Remus said politely and went to his room with out waiting for a reply. In his room Remus found Draco sitting at the edge of the bed his usually pale face now a cherry red.

"What now, professor?" Draco asked, could not find the courage to say his mates name.

"You must get ready for class; you also should call me Remus when we are alone." Remus all but purred teasingly loving the way his mate blushed, so shy.

"Um well, yeah I should go now!" Draco said flustered by his reaction to his mate's voice alone. As he headed towards the door Remus reached out and stopped him his mates hand was warm and large. Shivering Draco looked up in question swallowing loudly because Remus' eyes were glowingly.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's natural to feel this way, Dragon" Remus smirked and leaned down and licked the blonde's long pale neck."You feel the urge to mate it's not bad, in fact its real good" Remus purred pulling the small body closer to his.

"Pro…." Draco began his mind was numb, he was uncertain about the warmth spreading through him. His body tingled and blood pooled down to his groin making him very weary.

"Call me Remus, come on, my mate" Remus arched his hips against the boy whimpering because his little teasing had given him the worst hard on.

"I can't be late" Draco cried suddenly coming to his senses breaking free. Once free from his happy mate he raced away as if his ass was on fire.

"So adorable" Remus chuckled.

Draco was finally calm and ready for class relieved to be far from his mate. Sense he was the unofficial house leader no one questioned him being gone all night. His first class was potions he started to mix his potion when the pain began. It felt like a crushing burning pain centered in his chest he fought to keep himself from crying.

Snape looked up and scanned his class with all seeing eyes, only to become alarmed to see Draco hunched over clutching his chest. The bond of mating was bothering him because he was far from his mate.

"Malfoy" Snape snapped and the pained boy looked up" sleeping in class? Get out and do that on your own time" the boys eyes expressed gratitude as he quickly exited the room. Snape then glanced back around noticing Harry holding a folded piece of paper looking overly innocent. Snape walked over and snatched the paper, a note, from the boys lap. "Notes in my class room, Potter!" He sneered unfolded and read it silently.

_Snape,_

_Your simply to beautiful to put into words. I plan to make you mine in every way, I wish to watch beg for me and hear you scream my name._

_Harry_

Snape was glad he had an unbreakable mask, an mask created when he served the dark lord, if not for the mask his face would be flushed. He looked up to meet bright emerald eyes that gleamed with promise.

"Detention at eight tonight, Potter" Snape whirled around note in pocket.

Draco slid to sit upon the cold marble floor in an empty hallway, he leaned his back against the wall. The pain was so bad he was moaning, while in his head he chanted Remus' name over and over.

Remus was lecturing his class on the magical properties of the unicorn when he felt a strange pulling in chest. When the wolf came awake with a violent start Remus knew what was wrong, Draco was somewhere in the school in trouble.

"Finish this, Percy your in charge" Remus raced from the room. Allowing the wolf to take charge he waited till they were at his mates' side. Remus found the boy in an empty hallway on the ground, Draco's face was gray with pain. Remus knew intently it was the separation pains that were affecting his mate.

"Dragon, Draco" Remus crouched beside the boy.

"Remmy" Draco whispered in relief the pain starting to ebb away.

Remmy? Remus slowly smiled liking his new nickname then he lowered himself down almost atop his mate.

"I am sorry, my love, I did not it would cause you such pain" Remus then reached out to cup his other half's cheek. Remus and the wolf both felt sorrow because their mate suffered.

"I am better now that you are with me" Draco insisted trying to ease away the guilt in his mate's eyes.

"I can make it even better" Remus leaned forward and took Draco in a deep kiss happy that the boy did not pull away. Draco's soft lips opened allowing Remus to slide his demanding yet expert tongue in. Remus explored his mate's mouth stroking every ridge even coaxing the boy's hesitant tongue into action, the wolf purred.

"OH MY GAWD" a shrill voice cause the two mates to break the kiss and come up for air. This interruption caused two different reactions, Remus' frowning irritation and Draco's blushing embarrassment. Though Draco did not jump away he merely buried his head in Remus' shirt.

: _Shall I kill her:_ The wolf growled annoyed this time because his mating was inturupted.

: _No. No:_ Remus shot a memory spell at the girl and sent her away."All taken care of, Dragon, you can come out of hiding."

"Shut up" Draco said without real meaning behind it as he sat back." Your freaken dangerous."

"Thank you" Remus said smugly" you're pale so go back to your room I promise not to give you detention."

"Alright" Draco gratefully left for much needed rest. Then he changed course and went into his mate's room. Hot, Draco stripped and slipped under covers of Remus' large bed.

Snape looked up as the clock on the wall went off, eight was already the time, as Snape sat in his office. On time Harry arrives dressed in very odd muggle clothing, low riding black pants that clung to his slender hips and a barley buttoned green vest that exposed his flat stomach, Snape shivered.

"Snape how did you like my note?" Harry smiled as he noticed his teacher had a hard time keeping his eyes up.

"No, Potter, I am getting tired of your childish antic" Snape sneered the lie because in his desk drawer was the note that he kept reading over. Standing he attempted to loom over the boy to hide his uncertainty.

"Childish antic?" Harry looked offended" is that what you think this is?" A look of determination came over his face yet Snape was not worried.

"Exactly, I am not going to …" Snape began when Harry lunged with something silver in his hand. Caught by surprise Snape was throne to the ground his hands twisted above his head. After a few seconds Harry sat back, straddling Snape's hips, looking mighty pleased.

"Now, I will show you how serious I am" Harry said smiling smugly and removing his glasses placing them safely on the desk.

"Potter!" Snape snapped feeling suddenly very weary trying to sit up only to find his hands bound to the desk. Snape struggled, thrashing, yet to no avail, Harry had him.

Harry laughed at Snapes useless struggles watching all the emotions play on the man's face. When Snape began to buck his hips Harry stopped laughing, every bump rubbed Harry's crotch, he moaned. His member grew hardening in the jeans, Snape froze, finally feeling Harry's arousal.

"Oh come on, professor look what you done to me" Harry mocked and caressed the man's smooth cheek. Intoxicated by the power he had over the man Harry started to kiss his teacher. Snape resisted, but Harry's hand forced the older man to open his mouth and accept the kiss. Harry's tongue dived in to stroke the warm cavern exploring, mapping the mouth Harry dreamt of. Snape was sinfully good Harry thought, as his hands began their exploration breaking the kiss trailing his tongue down the man's neck. Harry was encouraged by a small mewing sound the male made.

Snape cried out as his clothing came undone, cold hands stroke lovingly down his chest. He tried to close his eyes to think him self away only to have Harry bite his chin. Emerald eyes glared, letting him know this boy would not take any defiance. Scared and defiant as he was his bandy responded hardening against Harry's thigh. In someway he wanted this enjoying the attention.

Harry felt Snape's arousal hard against his leg and knew he was not pleasure. Sliding down the lean body he proceeded to suck on one hard flat nipple, bitting then licking to sooth the bite. His hands were gentle as he stroked the man's side, then he slides his hand down to the pants.

Snape moaned flailing under Harry's wicked tongue and skillful fingers. He was painfully aroused his body sweating with need as he arched his back for his tormentor. Snape cried out suddenly, when his dick is engulfed in warmth and wetness, his eyes fly open. Snape looked down to see the very arousing sight of Harry sucking on him as if he was a piece of candy. It felt so good his hips started to buck yet hands hold him still, as Harry set the pace with his bobbing head.

"Potter" Snape moaned and the wonderful movements stopped and green eyes glared at him.

"Harry!" Harry corrected with a sharp tone, his fingers tauntingly lightly stroked the sack behind the rock hard weeping cock.

"Harry" the man moaned and Harry lowered head to take the staff in his mouth. Precum made it have a salty yet delicious taste as Harry deep throated it. Harry felt Snape's balls tighten so he stopped grinning when the man below him whimpers. Harry then shoves two of his fingers in Snape's mouth.

"Suck" Harry ordered and stripped off his clothing stroking his painfully swollen member as his fingers were erotically sucked on."Good" he then pushed Snape's knees to his chest pushing his wet fingers into the tight hole. Snape flinched so Harry leaned down kissing the man's swollen lips then he worked his fingers stretching the black hole. When he was done he removed his fingers" Snape" he moaned and slid his dick into the tight warm hole."Oh, great god" Harry stroked the males neck as he shoved hilt deep, he fit perfectly, tight muscles embracing him." I'm all the way in your so perfect" slowly Harry moved no longer able to stay still, they both moaned together, Harry touched foreheads with his lover as his thrusts became harder, faster and more urgent. Snape kissed him hard then came wetness splattering their chests. With his climaxes his ass' muscles tightened around Harry's dick causing him to spill his seed deep inside his lover, pulling out Harry tiredly cuddled against his lover.

Remus arrived back at his room after a long day of teaching and grading. Half way undressed he opened his door intent of getting some sleep, he freezes at the sight be for him.

Draco. Naked. In his BED.

**Thank you to all my readers please to write me reviews so I know if I am doing bad, or you have advice.**


	6. The Loved

Chapter 6

**Warning this chapter is Grapic I did warn you.**

Remus just stared at the pale body lying naked as if born on his bed, it was not every day one found a beautiful god lying in all their glory on their bed. His heart began to pound so loudly, his clammy palms started to shake. Then slowly in an inhuman movement he crept towards the bed, eyes fixed on the prize awaiting him.

"Dragon!" Remus called now crawling on the bed, over the boy to blanket him with his body. Unable to resist Remus lowered his head gentle to nuzzle the delicious long pale neck he fantasized over for many days.

"Hm" Draco came awake, his grey eyes going wide in alarm."Remmy?" He said in a very soft child like voice. Remus sat back closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths.

"I am sorry" Remus said sadly, he then slowly not to frighten the boy crawled backwards. Tugging causes him to stop it was Draco gripping the lapels of his shirt, a beautiful rosy blush covering his normally pale face.

"Remmy" Draco shivered at the feeling those glowing eyes produced from his body. Nervous, he hesitated but it did not last Draco knew what he wanted."Don't leave me."

"Oh, my dear Dragon, you don't know what you ask." Remus shakes his head and gently kisses his mate's inviting lips; they were even more tempting in that pout.

"Don't you want me?" Draco asked in a small voice, confused as to why he was being denied.

"Don't want you!" Remus chuckled; he lowered his jean clad hips down upon his mate's bare hips."Does this honestly feel like I don't want you?" The werewolf knew that his hard on was pushing harshly against his zipper no way his mate can miss it.

Draco moaned as waves of desire hit him, the large bulge slowly grinded against his hip. That was certainly big but Draco knew it was no sock, it felt so good that he could feel all his blood rushing down. His body knew what to do as his back arched against Remus' causing the older man to let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and whine. Draco was very happy that he could give his mate pleasure like what he's receiving.

"Draco' Remus growled then leaned more of his weight on the slender body below him pinning the boy down in an act of dominance. He then lowers his head to lick the corners of Draco's mouth, asking permission, when the lips parted he slowly made love to his captive's mouth. Remus was surprised when his shy Draco copied him his tongue sliding in the wolf's mouth with barrowed moves, not that Remus would complain. Pulling back for breather saliva dripping from the corners of their mouths their breaths coming out in heavy pants."Are you sure?" Remus growled his voice gravely.

"Please"

Remus snarled In triumph grinding his hips roughly against his mate, there man hoods rubbing together separated by only Remus' pants. Slowly unable to wait any longer the wolf slid down Draco's pale body lavishing every part with licks from his rough tongue, Remus enjoyed the mewl, moans and the twitches that his lover made.

"Remmy!" Draco begged his hands sinking into the velvety softness of his lover's thick shaggy hair. The attention he received sent socks down his spine; it was as if every atom in his very body was being electrocuted. It was the most amazing thing he has ever experienced.

Remus laughed in evil delight rubbing his hands down the pale perfect skin yet needing more. He journeyed father down planting butterfly kiss on the flat stomach, slightly bony hips and then he reached his true desire a rock hard erection just for him. The red tip was leaking and it twitched when his breath hit it. Remus lowered his head his long tongue lapped up the precum , then he licked from base up enjoying the taste of his mate. Then without warning he swooped down on the cock and drew it deep within his mouth sucking it like he would a lollie pop. The boy below him gave a horse shout before he pumped his hips in a demanding way, Remus allowed the boy to pump into his mouth humming when it hit his throat. Draco could take no more he gripped the wolf's hair tight shoved his whole cock down Remus' throat then came in warm jets. Remus purred as he tasted the salty sweetness of his mate's seed swallowing all before he released the cock.

"I am so sorry!" Red faced Draco cried.

"Don't be, I am not you tasted wonderful" Remus purred he then hoisted the boy's legs over his shoulders his skillfully wicked tongue probed at the tight ring of muscles. Using saliva a lube he slid his tongue in the tight black hole, Draco's nails rake erotically over the wolfs shoulders. Remus stands pull a bottle out of his pants before he removes the unneeded article of clothing. Draco's eyes widen as he watches the older man slowly apply lube to his thick and long dick, doubt fills his mind it was to big he knew it would not fit.

"Easy, Dragon." Remus whispers then before he boy can react the wolf violently kisses him then thrust into the virgin. Draco screamed into his mate's mouth it felt as though he was being split in two he tried to get away but Remus held firm and slowly grinded in and out. Draco stopped struggling the pain was vanishing replaced by this odd stretched feeling; he wiggled his hips against his lover earning a groan from the wolf. Still Remus refused to thrust holding the boy down with his superior strength."Relax, the pain will ease soon" the wolf nibbled at Draco's pale neck when he saw the boy relax then began to move. He started off slow but the pace picked up into long hard thrusts that had Draco screaming in intense pleasure.

"Remmy, oh, Remmy!"Draco cried as he clung to his lover's shoulders for dear life. Remus pounded into the boy, Draco came again his seed splattering the wolf's chest, his ass muscles tighten around Remus cock.

"Draco!" Remus howled as he came, his warm seed shooting deep into his mate's ass he then bit down hard on Draco's shoulder. The wolf slowly lowered himself on his side pulling Draco across his chest licking the blood off his lips." That was…." He began.

"Amazing" Draco grinned then touched his sore shoulder."You bit me, Remmy?"

"I made you mine, Draco, now and forever "Remus nuzzled the sleepy boy.

: _Now he is ours:_ The wolf growled in Remus' mind the wolf was now content.

Snape groaned and looked down at the dark head resting on his chest, he remembered everything. He ached everywhere, his arms from the position, wrists rubbed raw from the metal cuffs and his ass thanks to his student. Harry Potter the-boy-who –lived was fast asleep curled against Snape's.

"POTTER!" Snape shouted and buckled his shoulders waking up the dazed boy. Bright emerald eyes flared wide, stared at him and a satisfied smirk spread across his pouty lips.

"Good evening, Professor Snape. " Harry yawned, reaching blindly for his glasses that rested on the table. After putting them he stared at his lovely captive, he hardened at the look in the narrow onyx eyes. The older man's hair was shaggy and stuck to his face from the sweat of their love making; still he was very sexy to Harry.

"Let. Me. Go!" Snape growled every word slowly grinding his molars in sheer frustration, shaking the cuffs so there would be no misunderstanding. Harry applied a kiss to the swollen lips before going for the cuffs, he winced at the sight of the raw skin, and then he released his lover's bonds.

Snape sighed in relief as he found himself free, wasting no time he moved with blinding speed, putting space between them. He crouched in the corner farthest from Harry, to his surprise his knees buckle. This added fuel to his already boiling rage, never before had this happened, nor shall it ever again.

"LEAVE NOW!" Snape roared his voice cold and sharp one that many always bowed too. Harry was no every day wizard he held his ground slowly rising to his feet totally unabashed by his nakedness, even though his arousal stood at the ready.

"You can try to hide like a coward, Snape, but in truth your body has already accepted what you fight." Harry raised a cocky eyebrow looking pointedly at Snape's rock hard erection, causing Snape to flush in shame.

"Leave."

"I will be back, Sev, so get some sleep." Harry quickly pulled on his clothing on and slipped into the empty corridor

"Oh God what have I done?"The potion master rubbed his aching temples staring down in disgust at his traitorous cock. It was going to be a long night thanks the heavens that you could never run out of cold water.

Draco groaned, curling closer to his extremely warm mate, his body ached but it was a deliciously so. It did not help any that Remus was licking his neck with his rough tongue making a sound that was in between a growl and a purr. Oh he loved Remus.

"Are you alright, Dragon?" Remus stretched expertly cracking his back; the wolf stood swinging Draco into his arms, heading towards his large bathroom.

: _This is where he belongs: _The wolf growled in satisfaction.

: _Yes, never shall we be parted:_ Remus agreed a he sat Draco down on the counter top, to start the water.

"Remmy, can I ask you questions?" Draco watched muscles flexed under sun kissed tanned skin as the older man worked on getting the right temperature.

"Anything." Remus replied happy that the boy was now curious about him. He looked up at Draco who sat gracefully on the counter looking young innocent and so adorable sexy. Remus heart gave a funny flip as he wondered what he had ever done before Draco, now he felt complete.

"Is the wolf a different personality?"

"No it's more like he is a different being who shares my body. He has his own thought. Now come on let's get wet!"Remus pulled Draco into the shower, the boy with graceful steps danced out on Remus arms. Draco playfully flicked water at the wolf; Remus growled in mock anger and lunged at his mate stopping short when he almost ran into the wall. Surprised he turned to see Draco now on the other side of shower a smirk on his face. His mate, even though only human, had sharp reflexes something that he could admire plus it was a turn on.

"Does he have a name?" Draco asked leaning his head back so the water beat on his face, the warm water soothed his sore body.

"No, he never thought of having one?" Remus was so surprised Draco would care enough about the wolf to ask. Every second the boy gave him another reason to love him.

"Remmy can I live with you and the wolf? I don't want to live alone again." Draco stepped forward winding his arms around his mate's neck, his eyes a sad stormy grey.

"You belong at my side so my home is yours, Beloved." Remus was so happy that the boy was touching him so easily. They finished the shower both so very tired they made it to the bed to fall immediately to sleep. Even in his sleep the werewolf was possessive one muscular arm curled tightly around is mate's middle.

**Please review to let me know how I am doing thank you!**


	7. The Confused

Chapter 7

Harry moved through the hallway like a ghost, Snape's rejection hurt him more than he was willing to admit. He knew of only one person in the whole school that could possible help him with this problem he was having. Remus Lupin resident werewolf and a second father to Harry, the man was the calmest most understanding person around and that was what Harry needed. Slipping Flitch and his cat was easy and in mere seconds he was at the professor's door. Knowing how sensitive wolves hear was he knocked once very lightly. Waiting for two seconds the door opened exposing a half asleep looking Remus.

"Can we talk, please?" Harry asked trying to act like everything was fine. Inside it felt as though someone was ripping his insides open.

"Sure, Harry, come in."Remus moved aside to allow the boy in, what surprised him was visiting so late, no it was the smell his sensitive wolf nose picked up.

He smelt of Sex, Potions, and Professor Snape. What the hell was Harry involved in?

Harry paced around on Remus faded Oriental rug before the fire place. Remus was quietly made tea while Harry gathered his thoughts; the space he gave Harry was what the boy needed to calm him a little.

"Sit Harry before you actually wear a hole on that beautiful rug" Remus watched as the boy took a sip of the green tea." Does this late night meeting have anything to do with Snape?"

"What?!" Harry began to cough on the tea looking at his mentor with horror face going bright cherry red." How did you know? "Harry could not look at his friend.

"I can smell him all over. Why are you sleeping with Snape?" Remus asked sharply still sipping on the tea.

"I love him, he is always on my mind in my dreams I cannot escape him. So I slept with him… Yet he does not want me now, but why?" Harry ran a shaking hand threw his hair making it stick up even more.

"Why?" Remus leaned forward he wanted to hold him but knew Harry did not want to be touched.

: _Who made pack-mate sad:_ The wolf growled ready to defend the pack.

"I hand cuffed him to his desk and had my way with him." Harry said sheepishly, then laughed at the wolf's shocked look.

"Al-right! So okay…" Remus shook his head trying to gather his thoughts." To get to Snape you need to ignore him, act like your little sex never happen."

"I can do that!" Harry was excited for the first time plotting against his lover.

"Harry, I have found my mate." Remus told the boy quietly, he was aware his mate and his cub were far from best of friends.

"Really!"Harry 's eyes brighten."Who? Is it one of the pack members you mentioned?"

"No my cub my mate is, Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT! That boy is the worst please tell me you're joking." Harry pleaded but found his answer in the wolf's silence." He is not good enough for you!"

"And you're not even close to good enough for Snape, Boy-Wonder." A cold voice called from the dark hallway. It surprised the wolf that his mate was so quit his sensitive hearing did not pick up his movements. The boy stood clad only in a pair of white slacks, his thunder cloud grey eyes were narrow, cold and filled with pure hatred.

"Draco." Remus stood ready to stop a fight that he could feel brewing.

"You slimy turd you are just using him for your sick games" Harry roared coming to his feet." I won't allow you to have Remus!"

"You could try to but Remmy is mine" Draco glided fully into the room stopping when he was standing before his mate." So you get your kicks out of rapping your teachers, hm?" Draco pulled Remus' head down to his and gave his mate a kiss full of tongue making sure Harry could see it all.

"You stupid, idiotic asshole!" Harry lunged at Draco only to be surprised when their positions had been changed. The blonde bounced onto the chair he was tossed on and Remus' strong arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waist.

"Enough!" Remus growled with anger his voice more gravely his eyes a glowing yellow, afraid both boys kept quiet. Draco swallowed the need to fight back and glanced over at Harry to find the boy a pasty pale." I will not tolerate this fighting."

"Hmp." Draco glared daggers at the-boy-who-lived," Snape is my God father so believe me you; I hate you now more than I ever have."

"Remus is too good for scum like you, he deserves so much better!" Harry's yelling covered the growl coming from the werewolf.

"QUIET!" Remus roared grabbing Harry then glared Draco to silence, even in their silence the anger was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Just perfect, Remus thought, the two people he loved the most hated each other." Harry, I love you so please understand."

_Remmy said he loved Potter,_ Draco felt his heart sink to the deep pits of his stomach. His breathing became harder as his chest constricted as he watched his mate hug the other boy.

"I have to go back to my dorm" Draco headed back to the bedroom to grab his t-shirt. He slammed the door shut and brought his knuckles to his mouth as he tried fighting back tears.

Remus walked Harry to the door then turned to look at his closed bedroom door with his mate hiding behind it the wolf's head spun with confused thoughts. Why would Draco want to leave now? He knew Draco did not like Harry but would he really leave. The bedroom door opened and his fully dressed mate steps out his face guarded.

"Dragon, please sit." Remus smiled gently at his mate lowering his head as he studied the boy's lovely muscular body. Already he and the wolf grew hungry their need for their mate a need that was so strong his hands shook.

"I need to get ready for class" Draco stammered his gaze trapped in the yellow hungry pupils of his mate, they seemed more beastly then human. The look caused heat to pool down to his groin embarrassing him enough to break eye contact. His mate's breathing then he hears Remus inhale deeply, reminding that werewolf's had acute sense of smells meaning Remmy knew he was aroused.

"Draco, I know your angry because you don't like Harry, but I like him can you understand?" Remus explained. Draco looked up his eye's dark his lip's in a tight line.

"I have to go" Draco stormed out leaving poor dumbstruck wolf in the room stuck in his own thoughts.

Draco stormed down the hall no destination in mind only one thing in racing threw his head, how could Remmy claim to be mated to him if he loved Harry? He could not believe he believed all the bullshit the wolf had whispered. The lord Malfoy does not cry but Draco was close to it now as he headed to his one friend in the whole school, his godfather.

"Who is it?" A cold deep voice called from behind the wood door, Draco chuckled, and yes his godfather was in one of his moods. Not surprising after what he heard boy-wonder said what he did.

"Draco" he answered, the door swung open and haggard looking potion looked down on him." I have had a rough night and from what I heard so have you." The informed his godfather who's face turned a bright red.

"Please come in Draco, tell me what you need" Snape opened the door wider for the boy he considered like his son. It was obvious by his comment he knew what went on between him and Harry. The ex-spy shivered as he remembered the night with the beautiful green eyes.

"Remus says I am his mate and he loves me but he also loves stupid golden boy. How can that be, how can I trust him? I gave him my virginity!" Draco paced in the dim lit room growling out of irritation.

"Wait, Remus is in love with Harry." Cold jealousy pumped into Severus' blood till his blood began to boil. Then the ex-spy paused why he was so upset, Harry was not his he liked him but…..

"Uncle?"Snape looked down to see a puzzled look on the boy's face. He remembered that the boy wanted revenge but instead Snape was falling for the green eyed boy.

"Draco I am sorry but I am in love with Harry Potter." Severus winced as he expected the worst.

Draco blinked wondering if he had heard correctly, hoping that the dreaded words were not true. His heart sunk deep into the pits of his empty stomach, his heart felt like something was squeezing the air out of his chest. All this sunk in and changed coming to a boiling rising up till it exploded.

"How could you? I trusted you; you dumped your own godson for that stupid ugly piece of shit Gryffindor!" Draco screamed into his uncle's face starting to see red. Before he thought it over his fist slammed into the older man's face knocking him back, pain radiated up his form by the force of the punch." Fuck you you're no better than my father!" Draco stormed to the door only to jump back as it swung open to reveal a narrow eyed Remus.

"Did you hurt my mate?" Remus growled shoving Draco behind him as he snarled at the potions master. Draco sniffed holding back the tears of pain that threatened to spill over his mask.

"Get out of my way" Draco snarled at his mate no at the older man shoving his way to the door and without looking out stormed down the hallway.

"What did you do to my mate" Remus looked at the man lying on the floor. He came running when he felt Draco's anger, and then felt his pain only now he felt sadness. Only thing is that he could think of was that this bitter man did something to harm the wolf's beloved mate.

"I am in love with Harry so keep to your own mate" Snape warned.

"Huh? I don't care I love Harry like a son, I don't like you hurting my mate" Remus growled.

"I didn't you did he came here mad" Snape answers softly.

"I didn't hurt Draco I am his mate I cannot hurt him"

: _But you did:_ The wolf piped up causing Remus to hesitate. _You made him think you love Harry like a mate; our mate is jealous and upset:_

"You are right" Remus told the potion master frowning." I thought he would know how I loved Harry."

"Draco has had a sheltered hard life falling in love is new to him it seems like a dream" Severus informed the werewolf. The poor wolf looked hurt; werewolves were born with the need to please their mates now Remus felt like he had failed." Draco was taught at a young age how to hide all emotions so he is not an easy mate."

Remus was already out the door chasing after his mate deep in thought about his mate. This was not how he expected his mating would be honestly he assumed they would fallow the line live together, have great sex and be happy as one. Yet not even a week into his mate bond and he already displeased his beloved.

: _You still learning but now you console your mate and learn to explain everything just share your warmth with him: _The wolf urged him as he fallowed his nose to his mate.

**Well that's all for now this was just something I decided to do to buy time for me to come up with ideas for what to write next. I look forward to some reviews and thank you for reading.**


	8. The Bond

Chapter 8

Draco stormed down the hall in a comfortable sort of numbness that settled deep in to his soul. He felt as though his heart had been broken, ripped up and burned leaving him so confused he had not one clue as to where he should go. Once again Golden-Boy had won leaving Draco with nothing but a gaping hole in his chest and empty hands. Then his own uncle whom promised to aid him in his revenge betrayed him just like everyone else around him has done so. It was like he was destined to be alone cold and in the shadow of his fathers foot steps. God what a sucker he had been thinking this "Mating" would make everything better, no, it only made everything hurt more.

"Draco!" The deep voice of one of his class mates called, the fat boy was so stupid, most days it amused the blonde but today he was far from the mood. "Hey,Draco!"

"Leave me alone!" Draco snapped his storm cloud eyes flashing with such coldness the boy froze in his foot steps, paralyzed in fear. The young Malfoy felt a very strong urge to pummel the boy with his fists until he felt the warm blood on his knuckles.

"DRACO!" A rumbling voice called , Draco's felt his heart flutter, and he could not stop the flare of hope that rose from deep within his chest. Remmy had fallowed him, him not the boy-wonder but him. Before he could react the wolf dragged him into a empty class room casting a silencing charm on the room before turning to face his young upset mate. Draco rubbed his aching hand, the one he had used to hit his godfather, and turned his coldest stare to his mate not easily ready to forgive.

"I don't want to talk.." Draco warned sounding very animal like himself, squaring his shoulders, ready to stand and fight.

"I LOVE YOU DRACO! You are my soul!" Remus fell to his knee's his amber eyes glistening with pure honest tears. "Harry, is like a son to me. YOU you My beloved mate you are my soul my reason to live! I love you so very much!" Remus leaned forward nuzzling his stiff upset mate's stomach putting his dominate wolf in a very submissive position. Keeping his tone soft, calm and very loving using all his will to try to win his mate over.

:_Now tell him what you love about him:_ The wolf growled out the orders.

"You are so very handsome, such graceful movements and you entrance me when you speak so commandingly. When you stare at me with those blazing eyes if feel my soul quivering." Remus wrapped his powerful arms around Draco's shaking legs.

"You love me more then the-golden-boy?" Draco asked hesitantly in a child like need for assurance, making Remus swallow a rising smile. Slowly Draco let his hand sink into his mate's shaggy fur like mane of hair, as if trying to commanding him to answer. He sighs in pleasure as his wolf mate nods earnestly against his stomach leaving Draco so relieved it caused his knees to buckle. As he knew his mate caught him easily cradling him to a wide warm chest. Malfoy felt perfect like he was completed as he rested his head on the older man's shoulder.

"I love you Remmy!" Draco whispered lacing his arms around his beloved mates neck.

"I love you Dragon!" Remus silently thanked his wolf as he nuzzled him mate's creamy neck. Finally the older man felt a sense of completion as a peace fell over him, his mate's forgiveness." What of Snape?"

"I don't know if I can forgive him I am just so damn tired of being betrayed by everyone."

"I know it is hard my love but we cannot control whom we love the heart is the one thing magic cannot touch." Remus shifted Draco's body to one side as he dutifully inspected the swelling left hand. "I don't think it is broken let me see if I can make it feel better." He raised it to his lips silently casting a wandless healing spell as he ran his long warm tongue over the hurt part.

"Hm.." Draco found it hard to focus on the conversation as his eye's fallowed the pink tongue running on his skin. Warmth was spreading slowly down his body only to coil centering on his groin that was straining against his pants. Draco chuckled when he saw his mate's nostrils flare, eye's lighten and a very seductive light bloom in his mates narrow amber eye's.

"Draco?" Remus asked cautiously not wanting to ruin the mood by assuming sex was acceptable after there fight.

"Professor Lupin?" Dumbledore's voice came to Remus' sharp ears through the closed door, groaning the werewolf set his mate down gently before opening the door. The old man stood on the other side of the door with twinkling eye's and a all to knowing crooked smile. "We have a slight problem." Draco felt his stomach sink as all to well known feeling of dread fell over him.

"It's my father!" Draco stepped away from his mate putting him self between the men his gray eye's narrow. "No, do not bother with a answer Professor." His tone becoming very proper as he drew himself up for battle.

"It is, so Remus is he all the way your mate?" The headmaster asked watching the brilliant scarlet cover the young lord's high cheeks. The boy surprised Dumbledore by showing weakness as he reached out and grasped his mate's hand tightly.

"Remus?"

"Yes! Draco is MINE!" Remus voice sounded more animal then human causing the headmaster to step back. "Let me face the devil and lead him in a dance."

"Professor let me remind your mate clouded mind you are still a teacher in this school and he is a congress man." The headmaster reprimanded the wolf softly.

"I. Do. Not. Care!" Remus snarled his nails growing into talons, teeth growing pointy and his eye's going yellow. Draco did not fear the hand he clutched still held gently, no harm would befall the mate of a werewolf.

"Hush." Draco laid a hand on his mate's taunt chest, intently calming the wolf. "I shall not face my father, I shall no longer listen to that sharky bastard. I belong to Remus Lupin." The boy rubbed small circles calmly on his mate's powerful ribbed stomach.

"Draco..."Dumbledore said his tone sharp and warning.

"No." The boy's cold voice lashed out as sharp as a whip stopping the powerful wizard's words short, the lord did not want to hear a speech. The teen straightened his thin shoulders, stormy eye's hardened and suddenly the boy looked more like a fierce man. "I self denounce my self of the name Malfoy, I fully strip myself of the name, money and the titles."

"Dragon?" Remus was so touched that the boy was giving up everything for the mating.

"From this point on I will allow any interest concerning me to be placed in the good steady hands of My Remus!" Draco tossed his blond hair over his shoulder, his chest feeling so lighter. "Did I forget anything headmaster?"

"No..." Dumbledore said softly gazing at the couple with very soft twinkling eyes. " You two I wish you both lots of luck."

"Thank you. Now Remmy, I am very tired." Draco swept away from them with a regal grace that no one could strip from him. Remus scrabbled after the boy, very flabbergasted by what events have occurred here.

Snape looked down at his shaking hands he had not been this shaken up in years, it angered him that he had lost this control. Truthfully the anger was more so directed at him for letting his body betray him in one night he ruined everything he had worked years keeping safe. He wanted to call what Potter did to him rape but he knew better he knew in the end he wanted just as bad. Snape was a man who rarely socialized and prided himself in being the most feared teacher in the hole school. He was weak right now his body was longing for Harry dominate touches, the feel of his warm flesh pressed against his back.

"Snape!" His door to his potions room slams open slamming against the wall as in swept in a very pissed off older blonde. Lucius Malfoy. The man was red face, breathing heavily and clutching his cane very close. "What is going on with my son?"

"What ever do you mean, Malfoy?" Snape tightened the shields in his mind, focusing on stirring his potion three times clock wise. Potions always calmed him in his stress his one passion was the only thing that the dark lord could not take from him.

"He denounced him self of being a Malfoy!" Lucius snarled his eye's glaring like daggers at the greasy Black. "He is my only son how dare he be so ungrateful after all I have done for that brat.!"

"Hn.." Snape forced all his joy behind his well perfected mask as he savored the pride he felt for his godson. "Tis a pity, not to have anyone to control is it not, Malfoy?"

"You owe me, I helped you!" Malfoy screamed his face molted with red, as he stupidly stalked towards Snape his wand raised. Snape chuckled his mood more then ready for a fight.

"Do you really want to fight me? If I remember correctly the-dark-prince chose me over everyone. Why? Let me explain this to you slowly. Because. I . Am. Stronger.!" Severus slowly turned pulling himself up to his full height, looking down his long nose on the blonde. " I am proud of Draco and I will protect him from you filthy claw like grubby hands." His tone snide.

"I will tell him."

"Go ahead, I shall not cower in the shadows like your worm like self." Snape picked up his wand with a soft smile of evil pleasure he swept from the room leaving a very dumbfounded Malfoy.

"You look different. Harry?" Ron said peering at his very quiet gloomy best friend.

"Really I don't see anything different, what is it Ron?" Hermione stated it a half state of confusion as she looks up from her essay to look at her black haired friend. Nothing seemed different to her but Ron could not take his eye's off the emerald eyed lad as he tried to figure out what it was.

"Stop it Ron" Harry snapped. Today he felt so very moody as he nursed a broken heart, one that a certain two professors had started. The love of his life had rejected him, the one person he considered family abandoned him and a murder was after him. To top it all off his enemy Draco Malfoy was involved with everything Harry wanted.

"Were heading to Hagrid's class I wonder what he has perpared for us today?" Hermione looked so excitedly her quill never stopping from its writing. It had seemed like she has been taking on more work then usual and they hardly ever saw her any more. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she looked past the boys to the entrance of the great hall. "Aha Professor Snape!" She called causing Harry to freeze up as he slowly turned in his seat, his chest clenching in pain as he looks longingly on the beautiful figure of the dark teacher. The professor was in the process of passing he stopped and nailed them all with a look of pure hatred that made the brilliant witch to gasp.

"Yes Granger I dont have all day?" The ever present sneer gracing Snape's face.

"Can you tell me what book you would suggest as a guide for Potion's that aids in spiritual links?"

"So you don't know everything, Hmm." Snape sneered trying to avoid the hurt green eyes of the boy who has been staring at him. "Try Looking Deeper by Alexander Corrioz." Snape answered truthfully then continued on his way up to the teacher's table trying to ignore the presence nagging him to take the boy into his arms. All teachers gave him quick looks but avoided holding his gave for longer then a second, all knew of his infamous temper about stare. All the more merrier it was good to fell fear from his co-workers it made him feel just a little bit better, although he did want a excuse to blow off some steam on his fellow professors.

"Professor Snape!" Remus slid into the seat next to the surly potion master, ignoring the warning looks from the others. Lupin knew he was treading on shallow ground smelling the mixed emotions coming from the man whom always had a dislike for him. The potion master lowered his head more his chin length black hair falling like a ravens wing hiding the man's face in a eerie shadow. "We need to talk."

"I am not in mood, Lupin." A low rumbled, the gravely voice did justice to that of a wolf. Severus felt his rage climbing like a cauldron that was just hot enough to explode. "So for your safety I suggest you mind you own."

"Well I do not give a shit what kind of mood you are in!" Every teacher swung their gazes to the timid d.a.d.a teacher who just snarled at the surly potion master. " This is my business it concern two of whom I care for. My pack mates My Family. I will protect them." His amber gaze looked at the row of eavesdropping teachers. "Expect a talk later."

"If you want your damn potions Mutt I expect you to leave me the hell alone!" Snape shot to his feet giving the werewolf a dark scowl then with flourish he swept away from the table.

Draco entered the great hall squaring his shoulders he was a man on a mission, ignoring the enticing smell of breakfast. It was like fate, coming in his direction was his godfather, who to Draco's eyes looked very pained. The teen smiled sadly thinking about how he had treated his one protector out of his rage. As long as he known this man he felt safe under the watchful gaze of the ex-spy who was nothing but a good man. Like that a idea sprung in Draco's mind one that he knew would relax his godfather even if it was only a little bit.

"Professor" Draco held his ground as cold eyes grazed over him. Quickly looking for support he met the gaze of his mate before turning back to the teacher. "I have separated my self from Malfoy."

"I have herd."

"Then I would like if with your permission if I could take the last name of Snape?" Draco looked down blushing brightly adding color to his pale cheeks. "The mating is not complete and my emotions are very unstable. I was selfish I had forgotten you deserve happiness as well." This is the closest to an apology that the proud teen could produce, but it was enough to shock his godfather. Snape blinked a shock stealing his thoughts, the boy truly had dropped a bomb shell on him. Looking at the teen Severus could see the readiness for rejection in the tight lines on the boys shoulders.

"I am honored Draco, Draco Snape, that is a fitting name for you till you take the wolf's name." Severus smiled softly tilting his head, he allowed his mask to lower so that the teen can get a glimpse at his joy.

"Good!" Draco smiled, sweeping by his godfather feeling lighthearted as he made his way to his teams table.

"Hey, did you hear about the fat lady?..." his ears picked up. "Yes they say that Sirius Black is in the school..." many were whispering.

"I herd he was after Potter so I am not to worried..." Draco herd Pansy's sharp irritating.

Draco turned his gaze to the golden-boy's table where boy wonder sat quietly with a aura of sadness wrapped around him. Draco was easy to anger, quick to insult but he was not stupid , he may not have forgotten what had him dislike Harry, but there was no reason to continue this feud. He no longer had a crush on the boy, and if it made his mate happy he would try to find a peace with Potter. Surprising his peers Draco swept from his side of the room heading to Potter, his cloak flaring heels clicked, he swung into the seat next to the wild haired witch.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded her eyes flashing with distrust.

"Harry I have decided I want to help you with some one.." Draco chocked back a chuckle as the teens head whips up so fast.

"Draco Malfoy I am not in the mood for your games.."

"I am not either I want to end this stupid war that I know I had started." The blonde ran a hair through his long hair a small sign of weakness. " Allow me to start this over, properly, My name is Draco!" He extended a hand out to the green eyed lad, the boy stared with eyes to old for him.

"My name is Harry pleasure to meet you Draco!"

**i hope you guys forgive me for taking so long enough to review xoxox**


	9. The Battle

Chapter 9

Do you think you could possibly understand how hard it is to be mated to a sexy werewolf who is also you professor? To keep raging hormonal teenager emotions in control was not a easy thing. Draco thought as a shot of lust pooled to groin as he watched his mate's tight rear as he bent over to help a student. Draco had to be careful, well aware the wolf had a nose far sharper then that of a humans. Last thing he needed to do was awake the wolf in to a lust frenzy because of the smell of his arousal. This was very hard for Draco, due to the fact he was not very good with control, but it was worth trying to start now. So the blonde focused on the pages of the book he had raised over his face, fighting the smirk of naughtiness that he felt rising.

Focus, Draco, focus! He shook himself mentally forcing his attention back to the real subject at hand one that will take a lot of work for it to work right. He was going to give his hand at match making and try to hook up his god father and his once hated now friend Harry Potter.

"Um, excuse me Professor Lupin?" A young voice called, everyone turned, spotting a young boy standing nervously at the door way of the class.

"Yes?" Remus answered a soft smile on his lips that many just mistook for his usual friendliness. Truth was he was amused by the scent of his adorable mate, whom smelt so very delectable. The wolf purred at the welcoming scent of the mates arousal.

"Draco Malfoy is needed by the headmaster?" The boy said in a quick rush, then left as fast as his little feet could go.

Remus tilted his head in puzzlement, wondering what the old wizard could possibly get from taking His mate from class. The wolf was silent its protectiveness starting to rise as it sensed some thing the man could not, but this was still a school. Lupin looked over his amber eyes locking with sharp silver eyes that held just as much wary curiosity.

"Mister Malfoy you herd!" Remus smirked.

"Yes!" Draco snapped standing slowly, no one could rush the blonde and he made sure every one knew it..

"Do not wander the hall you have assignments to return to!" Remus barked out laughing internally as his mate's breathing hitched.

"Whatever you wish, Master!" The boy shot back his smirk growing as he watched his mate stiffen. With a mocking/teasing smile to his mate he slowly exited the class room heading slowly down the deserted hall.

Dragon I will make you pay for that! Remus thought as he sat quickly at his desk reach under the desk to shift himself relieving the pressure against his zipper.

Draco was doing very well, pleased by his parting comment to his mate, who was now suffering in the hall. Halfway down the hall towards the headmasters office he felt the tugging deep in his chest, like someone was tugging at his heart. With every stepped he attempted to take it grabbed harder at his heart leaving him breathless. Fearfully looking around, seeing no one, the proud boy fell to his knees gasping like a fish out of water.

"Take a deep breath.." Slim arms wrap around his shaking shoulders, Draco leaned back into the chest fallowing the orders. "You are not alone look deep inside the wolf is there, so calm down." Severus' voice was so gentle The young boy closed his eyes forcing his body to relax as he looked deep inside, he felt it a fuzzy ball of warm energy that felt like his mate. Snape continued to hold his god son waiting, smiling when his breathing became better.

"Damnation that really hurt!" Draco forced a smile on his lips ease his uncle's worries. "Thanks!"

"Take this, it should lesson the affects of the separation pains." Severus assisted his god son to his feet then handed of the bottled potion.

"You're to great! Thank you." The teen took a swing of the bitter potion trusting his uncle, then his memory came rushing back. "Oh, yes, I was on the way to the headmaster's office, I shall visit you later uncle."

Severus had a hour of free time before his next class of dealing with annoying students, a slight breather. Although lately being only made it worse as his heart raced as he thought back to the green eyed lad.

What happened should have never happened but he could not change the past, no potion would help. Despite all this Snape could not call it truly rape, no not when had it enjoyed it so much, still craved that body and could feel his hands on him. Severus knew he had to be sick in the head craving a boy in whom was 20 years younger and was the famous boy-wonder. He truly felt love for the boy a love he had never felt and one he no matter how tried to fight it. After all the years of serving the Dark Lord he had not broken, but one night with Harry he was shattered. Snape shook his head focusing his mind he continued on his way down the hall, heading to his private potion lab. Everything in that room he had built him self the effort he put into collecting his ingredients. The lab was his centering his calm space and right now he needed it.

A soft growling was loud and clear to the ex-spy's sharp trained ears. In mere heartbeats seconds Severus had spun wand in hand alert like a warrior poised on a swards edge, he let his keen eye's skim the hall way. Other then a couple of lost first years wandering around he could find nothing amiss, even so he could not shake the feeling he was being stared at.

Returning to his path he finally made it to his private chambers, he calmed his racing thoughts and grew focused. Draco needed him for his potion the one this Snape was good at and enjoyed doing. Hearing a slight jingle from his warning spell on the room he turned to the fire as a head appeared floating in its flames, Dumbledore.

"Severus my dear boy we may have a problem." The old man continued , those pale blue eyes unusually grave.

Draco tapped the winged gargoyle guarding the old wizard's office, as if it was waiting the door swung open reveling the passage way down. With only a few seconds of steps he stepped into the room, he stopped in surprise as he caught sight of the minister of magic Fudge.

This could not be good!

"You summoned me Headmaster" Draco kept his arrogant act up. Keeping his back to the wall with his posture defensive he was read for anything and he knew it was coming. It seemed silly to be so weary when one of the strongest wizards was standing in the room with them. Draco was not stupid, he only trusted two people, one was himself the other was his beloved mate.

"Actually, Mister Malfoy, it was I whom had you called to the office. It has came to ministry's attention of some of the rules that have been broken by you." As he spoke the blonde bite his tongue, bored, as he waited for the annoying dumb-ass to finish his tirade.

"Alright,Minister, I will stop you there. You may not realize but you started off by gravely insulting me." Draco watched as the man flushed and his words rambled off into useless stammering. "My name is no longer Malfoy, I had made it well aware I had denounced it!"

"You cannot...y-you..."

"Further more I have decided it upon my self, that before my marriage I shall take the last name of Snape. My godfather shall pull up all the paper work for you." Draco smirked as all this sunk into the idiots small brain.

"A wizard of your age cannot go and make the decisions on his own it is rubbish, you cannot give the name Malfoy up. Second the ministry has decided that you are found clouded of mind from this rape of a forced mating! Do not fret my dear boy, we have this cure we are working on that were going to use on you to free you of the beast's claws." Fudge grinned and it was so far from pretty that bordered on evil.

Draco was a brave one quick to start a fight, strong to defend what he thought right and never ready to back down. These words robbed him of his will, his stomach fluttered in fear, his father was the will behind the ministry. He was not ready to go, to give up his mate, no he had just found Remus he was not ready to give him up.

_Remmy Remmy!_ Draco chanted his mates name like it was a prayer.

Remus looked up as the class filed out, Draco still had not returned and he was starting to suffer mate withdraw. The wolf paced inside him its unsettled pacing made Remus very edgy and that was not a good thing for his control. Still he made common sense rule over the primitive mind of the wolf, Dumbledore was with his mate so it was more then safe enough.

_Remmy Remmy!_ Draco's soft voice suddenly pierced the were wolfs mind like a sharp knife. Remus felt his heart clench as he herd the voice, his mate sounded small scared and needy. With out a second thought he took off with speed beyond humans ability he raced down the hall, when a smell stopped him dead in his tracks. It had been nearly 13 years sense he had smelt this smell and it belonged to only one person he ever knew, a former packmate.

Sirius Black!

"Excuse me" A well dressed wizard stepped stupidly in front of Remus effectively blocking him from his path to his mate." We will need you to come with us, sir."

Remus growled his back molars grinding as he felt his jaw starting to get longer, his shoulders hunching forward he snarled again. The wolf howled clawing at the restraints Remus had put on him, it knew this man was in his way to his mate, and he wanted blood.

"I will warn you only once, you are between me and my mate, MOVE!" The last came out so thick and raspy as the man slowly started to become more animal. Still the wizard refused to move, the scent of his fear made Remus slip for a second, the were wolf took advantage. The wizard stepped back as brown eyes flash to a pale yellow eyes that stared hungry at him, when the were wolf licked his lips the wizard gave up his bravo and ran. To bad the wizard did not make it in time, screaming as the wolf aimed right for him.

"Headmaster I need to..."Harry stumbled in, blinking owlishly at the crowd that was in the office. Fudge looked like he had swallowed one of the headmasters favorite lemon heads. What really caught is attention was the fear that was naked in the blonde's usually fierce gaze, the teen was also shivering lightly.

"Mister Potter it is a pleasure to see you again now if you could excuse us we are conducting business here!" Fudge gave boy one of his most charming smiles.

"UM..." Harry once again turned to Draco his green eyes noting many things. If anyone had said in the past he and the pretty Draco would be friends, he would have laughed. Lately the once arrogant boy had changed he lost his snobbishness, was kinder and spoke friendly to him now. "With all do respect I have need of Draco. You see we are on this group in potions class and I need help."

"Draco Malfoy is no longer enrolled..." Fudge began when the door to the office slammed open with such terrifying force. Everyone excluding Draco scattered as a large wolf lunged in, the beast took its place beside the blonde its legs spread and head lowered defensively. The minister watched as the teen fearlessly reached his right hand down to tangled his fingers in the thick ruff around the wolfs neck. After a closer inspection Fudge noticed that the wolf was not truly brown, it was such beautiful fur mixed with shades of brown red and gold, but what was more noticeable was the pearly white fangs. He knew who this wolf was, Fudge could not help it, he found he was still in awe by the brute beauty of the werewolf. Unlike the normal gray wolf, the were wolf was far larger, standing with its head to the boys chin. It was thicker in the chest with a wide barrel, long sloping back and its back legs were thick at the thighs. As for weapons it was a giant walking one, long sharp double set fangs that were rumored to be able to tear anything, and long sharp knifes for claws that on werewolves were retractable. The beauty was ruined buy the fact that those demonic yellow eyes were focused solely on him.

"Minister can I make a suggestion? Stop challenging him!" Fudge whirled around gasping as the potion master entered through the fires behind him, startling the entranced wizard. "To stare into a Alpha's gaze is to challenge them, not a good idea. Even worse to piss him off sense you are planning on trying to take his mate." Snape stopped a few paces to the right of the giant wolf.

"How dare you! This is unorthodox taking a underage wizard far a mate!" Fudge roared face going ruddy red. Draco took a step closer to his mate, relaxing as he was bathed in the wolfs warm calming aura.

"Are you going to risk many lives to keep him from his mate? Yes, the wolf will kill any who take his mate, any one who stands in his way and you cannot hide a werewolf's mate. They can track them any where and will not stop until their mate is safely at their side." Severus answered protectively stepping in front of Harry when the wolf gave a half howl of rage. Snape was unsure of the extent of Lupin's control and he did not feel like finding out. Snape's mind began working with its usual quickness, Draco was the only one truly safe in this room. Dumbledore could apperate, Fudge Snape could care less about and Harry was completely defenseless. Severus refused to allow anything to happen to Harry so he put him self in front of the boy ready to do what ever it took to keep him safe.

"Uncle?" Draco asked uncertainty flickering in the teens gray eyes.

"He cannot take you, Draco. You are above wizard law's now, you be long to pack laws." Severus chuckled when the werewolf gave him a sharp look, obviously Lupin was still in charge. "As wolf laws goes mating is permanent, and only the alpha of the pack can order another wolf's mate."

"Snape.." Dumbledore warned softly.

"This alpha is just another beast. Draco Malfoy you are to be taken to the ministry for judgment!" Fudge yelled causing the pale teen back stepped, the werewolf made its move. The wolf leaped at the man causing the wizard to stumble back with a shriek trying to get away from the beast. The werewolf's eyes went from it usual yellow eyes to a unnerving white rimmed red and yellow flecked pupils, double rowed fangs snapped at Fudge.

"Remus !" Draco jumped forward, knowing he could not allow his mate to kill the important wizard. Unafraid the teen put a gentle hand on the taunt back, with that simple touch he calmed the red rage that ruled the wolf. "Get the fuck out before I let him eat you!" Draco shouted his deep yell held as much rage as the growling wolf. Then the boy focused on his mate arms wrapped around the thick neck, he lowered his head till his forehead rested on the wolf's neck. Angry, afraid and nervous Draco only knew one thing right now, he was safe as long as Remmy was there.

"Alright Minister I think it is safe to say you shall Not be taking Draco any where. If you insist on trying I shall Allow Lupin to show you what a wolf does to those who threaten its mate." Dumbledore chuckled darkly before then turning to his students. "Severus please escort Harry back to his dorm, Draco take the rest of the day and spend it with your mate."

Harry stood quietly behind Snape heart pounding with nerves or maybe it was hope. Being so close to the sexy man, made him forget everything but the fact that he wanted to get really close to the dark haired man. On the other side of the room Draco made met his gaze giving a very lewd wink, the blonde tapped his foot. Harry narrowed his eyes focusing on what the other teen was mouthing behind the giant wolf.

Limp, leg , limp, leg!

Harry smirked his lion spirit becoming far more cunning and sneaky seems the hat was right he would have done well as a snake. Draco returned his smile as he lead his mate slowly from the room, the wolf fallowed him like a over grown puppy, it was cute, making Harry smile.

"Come on Potter!" Severus turned to the boy his expression unreadable. The boy nodded much to the potion masters relief, the boy took a step forward the crumbled to the ground with a surprise gasp. "Ha..Potter are you alright?" Snape dropped his anger and rushed to the boys side concern written on the face.

"My leg.." Watery emerald eyes stared up at him with such innocent a stab of shame filled Snape. Now was not the time for grudges, this was a injured boy whom needed assistance.

"Alright lets get you to the medical wing." Severus did the unexpected and scooped the small boy into his arms with ease and strolled his way down the hall. Snape swallowed deeply as he felt the warmth from the boy in his arms it felt way to good.

Harry bite his lip at the growing smile that was threatening to grow it was going the exact way he wanted. The seducing will be hard but he wanted to make sure he did it right this time and make the dark man his.

Dumbledore watched as the ex-spy leave cradling the smaller body in the shelter of his arms it was so adorable it made the match maker in him chuckle. Throwing the floo powder into the fire he summoned the the nurse witch, explaining his plan the woman agreed whole kindheartedly agreed to help out.

let the games Start!

**This chapter took longer I really wanted to focus on the plot some more. Thankyou for your patience and I hope everyone can review to help me along or just to give me advice on how am I doing. All reviews welcomed more I get more I am encourage to write :) hugs!**


End file.
